To Have and to Hold
by JamieTyler
Summary: Jesse and Shal just wanted a day off, but somebody has other ideas. JS mostly but the others are around.
1. Those Little Interuptions

**To Have and to Hold **

Jesse was cornered and Shalimar was pinned. The Feral was twisting and bucking frantically, growling and snapping every now and then at the three men who struggled to hold her. The two others kept advancing on Jesse, pushing him farther and farther into his corner of the store.

'Just hold on a little longer and Emma and Brennan will be here…we'll be laughing about later if you just hang on,' the molecular kept telling himself as he phased to avoid being grabbed by one of the men.

'Why does this always happen when Shal and I try to take a day off?' Jesse wondered as he blocked a punch. He could see out of the corner of his eye that Shal's would be wrangelrs were losing their grip and a smile crept on his face. It was gone an instant later as a punch grazed his cheek.

'Just a little longer…'

Shalimar and Jess had gone out for a day riding their mountain bikes. It was something that they always did at the start of summer and today had been perfect. Blue skies, cool breezes with out being to strong or cold, perfect. They had spent the morning racing up and down the paths of one of their favorite parks and made it to one of the trail stations by mid afternoon. They had plain to get some rest, food, and gas before then head for home.

Their plains had been spoiled when they ran into the ambush. Six guys were waiting for them inside the station and that was how their peaceful day turned into a free for all. Shal giving four guys at lest twice her size hell and Jesse backed into a corner and praying desperately for Em and Bren to hurry the hell up.

Jesse's attackers were closing in on him and Jesse knew that he didn't have any longer. He was tired and breathless from phasing and dodging. Rarely had he had a chance to throw a punch for every time one's assault ended the other's began and Jesse had the bruises to show for it. He was losing ground, but refused to give in, until he heard Shal scream.

Jesse froze, eyes frantically scanning for his 'sister.' The sixth man, (who Jesse had marked as management from the get go as he was the only one who wasn't fighting), stood behind a limp Shalimar with a cattle prod at the base of her neck, he's eyes locked on Jesse.

"She gets another dose if you don't submit," he said calmly.

Jesse looked from Shalimar to the management and back again before finally forcing his body to relax. He could tell by the way that Shal was squirming that the shock from the cattle prod had been powerful and another one may do major harm even with the feral DNA. That was something he couldn't risk.

"Good boy," the man said still keeping the prod at Shal's neck, "now lay face down, hands out."

Slowly, reluctantly, Jesse did as he was told, holding his breath so as not to breath in the dirt and dust on the floor. One of the men that had cornered him pinned him to the floor while the other put a governor in his neck. Jesse knew the instant that it was in place and activated. He felt his power draw back inside him, making him feel hollow, helpless. He hated that feeling.

He looked up at Shal who was watching, her face twisted in anger. She knew they were beat and it wasn't sitting well with her. She wanted to fight until she couldn't any more. If she couldn't be free, then she'd rather be dead, and that was why she was glad Jesse had made the choice to give up. She was thinking like a feral, he was thinking like a human. In cases like this it was better to think like a human.

Jesse for one was just glad to see that Shalimar was showing no ill effects from her zap. That she was back to her normal self, alert, ready, and pissed. He was even more relived to see that the management had removed the prod from her neck and now held it loosely by his side.

"Now, as for you young lady, just remember that there's a governor in your friend's neck. If you chose to act up I will not hesitate to activate," he said and he's only reply was an angry hiss.

Jesse looked up at the man from his position on the floor. He didn't think that this guy had any right to be calling Shalimar 'young lady' because he was definitely not more then a day older then she. Probably somewhere between her age and Jesse's. He had brownish hair and eyes to match. He was tall and thin looking, his black suit adding to the affect. The other's that held them were all pretty much the same, big, burly and ugly.

The man walked over to Jess and looked at him as if he would spit. "I know you contacted the rest of Mutant X and they will be here shortly," he said, a void of emotion, "But having them arrive to find you missing is not enough, so I will make this quick." The man pulled a knife from a sheath somewhere in his suit jacket.

Jesse's eyes widened as he looked at the blade, actually hand held saw would be a better description. The man holding Jess pulled him to his knees and pined one arm behind his back. His partner took charge of Jesse's other arm and forced it flat against the wall. He then pressed the rest of his body into Jesse to keep him from struggling.

Jesse felt fear rising in him and his eyes searched frantically for Shalimar's. When they met, Jesse didn't like the emotions that were flashing through Shal's. He didn't have time to think on it long as a searing pain shot through his hand and up his arm to his brain. For a moment Jesse had no idea what was happening, but as the blood starting to trickle down on his hand his mind kicked in and he started to scream.


	2. Somthing Bad

Brennan and Emma entered the station cautiously. When Jess had called there was no denying the urgency in his voice. Shal and he were out numbered, and though both worthy adversaries they had spent the morning biking and were probably in no real condition to fight.

As they entered the station an uneasy feeling spread between the teammates, and the stopped at the doorway. Emma looked around, with more then just her eyes, and then gave Brennan a nod.

"Something bad happened here, but it's gone now. I still feel the vibes, but that's it, no one's here," Emma sighed. It was not what they were hoping for.

"Let's look around," Bren said equally as disappointed. They had responded as quickly as they could, he had almost burned the Helix out pushing it to get here, and still they were too late. 'God, why do they have to pick such an isolated place…?'

"We'll find them Bren," Emma said reassuringly, picking up on his feelings.

"Yeah, I just whish that we wouldn't have to go looking for them…" he mumbled, "I better call Adam," he said louder as Emma moved through the mess that signified the remains of a fight.

"Adam, you there?" Brennan called into his com.

"I'm here Brennan, what's happened?" came the gargled reply.

"We found the place, but there isn't any sign of them…"

As if on cue, Emma let out a horrified scream.

"Em!" Brennan called racing to where his best friend was huddled against a wall.

"Brennan! What is it! What's happen!" Adam asked frantically.

But Brennan couldn't respond, he was to busy trying to keep the bile down. One the wall across from where Emma stood in shock was a smearing of blood, just under that smearing was a thumb with a note;

_We've got leverage and you're left with all thumbs._

**

* * *

**

Shalimar sat in the corner of a van cruising down the mountain road to god knows where. Jesse was in a semi fetal position on his side next to her, his upper body in her lap. He held his right hand protectively to his chest and did his best to stifle his whimpers. Shal was stroking his hair, her arm draped protectively around his torso.

She could tell that Jesse was in shock, and she couldn't blame him. She could also detect the early signs of infection. The smell of blood was sickening and with every groan that escaped Jesse's control her anger grew.

She stared icily at the two men in the back of the van with them. They had no weapons, no governor for her. She had a feeling that hurting Jesse was deliberate, both a message to Adam and a leash for her.

"Shal…" Jesse whispered hoarsely, drawing her attention.

"It's alright Jess, I'm here," she answered, holding him to her a little tighter.

"It hasn't stopped bleeding…" he said, his pain glazed blue eyes looking up to her, begging her to make it all better.

Shal swallowed the lump in her throat and maneuvered Jess so he was no longer on his side and now facing her. "Let me see kiddo," she whispered softly, carefully taking hold of Jesse's right arm. His left hand was calmped tightly over the wound and Shal could see the blood seeping through his fingers and dripping down his arm. Gently Shal eased Jesse's left hand away, ignoring the hisses of pain coming from her 'younger brother.'

'God, I hate the smell of blood…' she thought as a new waves of the metallic sent hit her a new. Trying her best to suppress the mother lion instincts that were threatening to over take her, she examined the wound. It wasn't a clean cut, and it wasn't pretty.

'The bastard was definitely not a surgeon,' her mind growled.

The wound was bleeding, a little more sluggish then before, but still pretty freely, and Shal was sure this was adding to Jesse's shock.

"Any of you got bandages?" Shal asked, not taking her eyes off Jess. "He won't do you any good if he bleeds to death," she added when she got no response.

She heard one of the men grumble something that sounded like, "this is my last one…" but she couldn't be sure. All that she was sure of was that a white cloth hit her in the face.

"Thanks," she said insincerely, focusing her attention on the task at hand. She had to tie the make shift bandage around the wound and that meant applying pressure to a seriously sore spot. Meaning that she was going to have to hurt Jess.

"Jess, kiddo, can you hear me?" she asked him a little worried, Jesse's eyes were closed and the last thing that he needed was to fall asleep. To her relief his eyes opened, slowly, but once she called his name.

"Shal…" he said in way of acknowledgement.

"I have something to help with the bleeding, but it's going to hurt," she said as she begun to tear the handkerchief she was given in sections.

"A wrap?" Jesse asked, trying to focus on anything but the pain.

"Yeah, I'm to put a bandage on it, are you ready?" she asked, her heart fluttering at the thought of what she was about to do.

Jesse's only reply was a nod and his eyes got a far away, concentrated look to them. Shal knew that look; it was the one he got when he was getting ready to phase something big. Sal gave him a smile, knowing that he wouldn't notice and set to work.

Several curse words later and Jesse's hand was bandage and Shal was back to comforting him. Her anger growing with every whimper that escaped Jesse's control.

**- line -**

Brennan and Emma were back at Sanctuary. Adam had sent Bren to start running traces on Jesse's and Shalimar's com rings. He and Em were going to analyze the thumb. Adam was already dreading it.

"It's Jesse," he said grimly, feeling his heart constrict. "He's DNA, he's blood, he's thumb." Adam slammed his fist against the lab table and bit back a curse. He felt Emma's hand on his back, massaging the taunt muscles.

"They still have their rings," she said, hoping that she sounded more reassuring ten she felt. "Brennan's running the trace, we'll find them Adam," she told him firmly, the voice of reason as she felt her mentor's emotions growing at the thought that Jesse, the man he considered a son, being hurt so brutally. But she didn't want to be the voice of reason, she wanted to scream and cry and throw things. She wanted to lose her temper and zap anyone who even looked at her wrong with all the anger, fear and grief she had at the moment.

But she had to stay calm and in control because her powers could effect the others and that would be bad for Jesse and Shalimar. "They have their rings, we'll find them," she said again.

"But not for awhile," Brennan said sounding frustrated from the doorway. "Something's disrupting the signal; all it can tell us right now is that they're heading south. What you find?"

"The thumb belongs to Jesse," Emma said tonelessly. She glanced up at Brennan to see the play of emotions on his face, first relief and then anger. Shalimar, his lover, wasn't hurt or at lest whole for now, but Jesse, his best friend, wasn't as lucky.

"Is there anything we can do for him when we get them back?" Brennan asked, and Emma was picking up on his guilt from both being thankful that it was Jesse and not Shal and from being late.

Adam thought for a moment, holding his head in his hands. "The…thumb…isn't salvageable anymore and I doubt that Jesse's hand will be in any condition to accept it. By the time we get them back there's going to be infection."

'When we get them back, not if, they don't want to think about that possibility,' Emma thought as she listened to the conversation get bleaker and bleaker.

"So what are you saying? That he's going to have nine digits and not ten? That he's going to lose his hand? What!" Brennan could definitely feel his temper rising, and he wasn't exactly sure why. They only thing he could think about was how much Jesse used his hands and how hard it would be for the younger man to exist with out them.

"That's a possibility, yes. But I'm hoping that I can call in a favor," Adam said rubbing his face, his own temper growing short as the injustice of it all took affect. "There's a scientist I can call, he works in genetic cloning. He may be able to help. Look, right now we need to focus on finding them. We have a trace going and that's great, but it tells us nothing until we get a solid single. We know they were taken, and what we need to know is by who and why. We may not be able to do anything about the why, but we sure as hell can start to figure out who. I want you guys to start searching the networks for any information. If Eckheart had something to do with it or if this is someone new, I want to know. I'm going to make a few calls and then look over the note. Let's get to work."

The other two nodded and left the lab to do as ordered. Adam stood there for a minute, staring at the thumb before he too exited to go and make a few phone calls.


	3. Making Plains

**Making Plains**

Shalimar paced anxiously in the small basement. The walls were brick and there was only one window at the far upper corner for light. It was cool and moldy and the beater and jeans she wore did little to help keep her warm. She doubted that Jesse was faring much better in his cut offs and t shirt.

She glanced over at him and sighed. He was still sitting with his back to the wall, facing the stairs, knees to his chest protecting his hand. His head was resting on his knees and his eyes were following her movements. Even in the dim light she could see the sheen of sweat forming on his face, marking the first signs of infection.

"How you doing?" she asked him, walking over to crouch in front of him. She ran a hand through his hair and let it rest on his forehead.

Jesse leaned into her hand and shut his eyes, "I'm fine, I think the bleeding's stopped."

"You're burning up," she said with a hiss. "How's the pain?"

"Still going strong," Jesse said with a weak smile, "probably out last me."

"Probably…."

Shal studied her brother, her critical eye picking up on every injury. Jesse was a mass of bruises and was sporting several cuts including a split lip. If she looked close enough she could see him shivering. She noticed how huddled Jess was, how desperately small he was trying to make himself and she knew instantly that things were bad.

'_Jesse's type of molecular is always trying to stay whole and solid. When they get hurt they tend to mass or touch the wound a lot, subconsciously it reassures them that they're not pashing away. If they're in a lot of pain they tend to curl up into balls. I don't know why, but that's a common trend…' _

Adam had told her that once, when Jesse had been hurt. Now this knowledge told her just how well her brother was feeling and she was worried.

"You're not much better then I am," Jesse said blandly, knowing very well what Shal was doing. He opened his eyes and looked up into her equally as battered face and sighed. "You should really be resting. That was a bad shock…"

"I'm fine," Shal said quickly, "Besides, you defiantly get the 'worst ass kicked' prize this time bud."

Jesse smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. Shal couldn't blame him considering; she didn't think she'd be able to ever forget what happened. The look of fear and confusion on Jesse's face as his eyes meet her. The moment before their captor raised the knife, when realization had dawned on Jesse and the absolute terror that filled his eyes. The second after when Jess had just stared at her, eyes unfocused before he screamed…she would never be able to forget what was done.

"Have you reached Adam?" Jesse asked her breaking into her thoughts.

"No, I can't get a signal. I swear, sometimes my cell phone is more reliable then these things," Shal grumbled.

"Hey, there's only one in a million places that the com's fail, just because these guys happened to find the one place….what?" Jesse asked Shal; she was laughing when he was being serious and he was very confused.

Shal, realizing this, only laugh harder for a half a minuet before she answered Jesse, "I was joking and the look on your face…you'd think that I'd insulted your best friend or something…"

Jesse sighed, "I'm tired, so sue me. Any way, I have an idea about how to contact Adam."

"You always do," Shal said, fully focused again.

"I'm thinking that your com is too weak to penetrate all the brick in here. The signal's too weak to get through, but because of the way I designed them, if we put two rings together…"

"The signal strengthens, maybe enough to get through. But Jess, each ring is DNA activated, if I put your ring on my hand or vies versa then it won't work."

"I've got blood," was his answer.

Shalimar was no fan of blood. It smelt funny, felt funny, and always meant pain. So when Jesse suggested it she admittedly dismissed it. It was several arguments and pleas latter and Shal was still trying to think of another way. Finally Jesse, tired, in pain, and frustrated snapped, "Well we have two options, we can just give up and let me die of an infection or let them kill us, or you can just tough it out for a few seconds."

Shal sat back and glared at Jess. "That's unfair," she snapped.

"It's the truth. I've given you the only solution I can think of, you can't think of anything else, and we booth know what's going to happen if we don't do something," Jess snapped back.

The two fell silent as they began to brew, Jesse fighting to control the pain that was consuming his body; Shal wagging war on her fears. It was finally a pain-filled groan that cause Shal to make up her mind.

"Alright you win, but you so owe me," she grumbled as she climbed to her feet and moved over to Jesse.

Jesse was paying little attention to what she was saying. His face was contorted from the pain in his hand, and he was desperately fighting the bile that was rising in him. Shal's hart instantly contracted as she saw the pain on Jesse's face. "Where does it hurt Jess?" she asked softly crouching in front of him.

"Where do you think!" he snapped as he took a shuddering breath. "I'm sorry…I know it's not your fault…" he said after he exhaled. "I moved my hand and…"

"Paid the price," Shal finished for him. Blue eyes met her's and a dull smile fluttered across his face. Shal returned the smile and took Jesse's good hand in her's. "We'll get out of this and I'll personally chop off his hands with his own knife."

"That would be impressive Miss. Fox, impressive in deed," said a male voice from behind them.


	4. The Good Doctor

Adam hung up the phone feeling better then he had all day.

"Good news?" Emma called from behind him. Adam turned to face her, a small smile on his face. The three remaining members on Mutant X were in the computer room, Jesse' domain, Brennan was keeping an eye on the trace that was still running and examining the note while Emma was searching Proxy Blue and every thing else she could think off.

"Very," Adam stated, "That was a friend of mine, Mark Chon; he's a doctor studying cloning. He says that when we get Jesse and Shalimar he can fix Jesse's hand."

"Best news I've heard all day," Emma said with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, he's going to be happy to hear that," Brennan agreed, distractedly.

"So what have you two been up to?" Adam asked; his brief joy now shoved a side as he focused on the bigger problem.

"There's no news, the GSA have been quite so has Ashlock. All the usual suspects aren't suspects at all," Emma sighed.

"There's still no signal and the note turned up nothing. It's your standard paper, no matched to any handwriting. The only thing the tiny bit extraordinary about the paper is that it's a hospital stationary."

"Which hospital?" Adam asked, sitting a little straighter.

"Angle or Mercy in Maryland," Brennan answered after a few minuets.

"Find out who works there," was Adam's needless order, for Brennan was already doing an employ search.

"I'm patching your computer into the data base now Adam."

There were several minuets of silence as booth Adam and Brennan looked through the endless files until Adam cursed.

"What is it Adam?" Emma said as she came to stand behind him. He was staring at the screen with a look of fear and anger.

"God no…" was all that Adam could say.

* * *

_"That would be impressive Miss Fox, impressive in deed," said a male voice from behind them. _

Shalimar spun on her heels to face the voice, positioning herself between him and Jesse. There were two men standing in the doorway, one was the man Jesse had dubbed management and the other was some big, burly, and ugly hood carrying a medical bag and stun gun. She crouched, preparing herself for a fight.

Management was undeterred as he pulled a remote from her pocket and activated a switch. From behind her Jesse screamed and bowed his back. Shal instantly turned her attention from the two men to Jesse.

"Stop it!" she snarled as she forced Jesse to lie on his side. Management had turned the governor on full force and the pain was slowly making Jesse seizure. "You win! I'll back down just stop hurting him!"

"Step away from him, over to the other side of the room," he ordered, the governor still on.

Reluctantly, and with much cursing, Shal did what she was told, her eyes never leaving Jesse's twitching body. Once she was in place, management deactivated the governor and Jesse's body fell still, his breathing was erratic and he was bleeding from the nose.

"Mr. Rogers, if you please hand me my bag and keep your eye on Miss Fox," management said. Big, bad, and ugly did as he was told handing him the bag and made his way to Shalimar, acting as a wall between her and her brother. Management made his way to Jesse, crouching down next to him and carelessly turning him on his back.

Jesse groaned in pain and started coughing as the blood from his nose began to drip down his throat. Management seemed unconcerned though and began to undress the bandages around Jesse's hand. Jesse let out hisses of pain as the man examined the wound, poking and prodding the damaged flesh. When he was satisfied he sat back and reached into his bag.

"It's not my best work, and it most certainly is infected, but you'll live," he pulled a bottle from his bag and poured the contents onto Jesse's hand. For the second time, Jesse screamed and arched his back. Shalimar took a few steps forward but stopped when she heard the cattle prod activate. "Don't worry Miss Fox, it's only alcohol, the pain means that the wound is being cleaned. There is an infection, but this should help," he tonelessly assured as he rewrapped Jesse's hand while the blond mutant shivered on the floor.

When he was finished, he stood up and stepped away from Jesse, staring at him with contempt. "You probably are wondering why you and this wretch are here," he said, his voice loaded with disgust. Shalimar, wisely, only hissed at him. "The answer is simple Miss Fox, Adam Kane."

"Let me guess, he screwed with your DNA too? Oh gee wiz, poor you…" Shal was silenced by a slap from big, bad, and ugly.

"Oh no Miss Fox, it wasn't my DNA that Kane toyed with, it was my daughter's," management said turning his attention to the Feral. "You see Miss Fox; I'm a doctor, a surgeon to be exact…"

"A surgeon? Where'd you get your degree Frankenstein Mad Doctor's School?" another slap sent Shal to the floor. Once she had regained her senses Shal stared defiantly up at the two men and hissed like the pissed off Feral she was.

"If you are referring to your friend, Mr. Kilmartin, I was rushed. He had managed to some how contact your fellow team mates and I had little time. He'll be fine though."

"_Fine_?!" Shal growled, "_Fine_?! Look at him! He's missing his thumb! He'll never be _fine_ again!"

Big, bad, and ugly was about to hit her again when management stopped him, "It's alright Mr. Rogers, I can't say that I fault her, her out burst. But another interruption from you Miss Fox and Mr. Kilmartin will pay the price.

"Now, as I was saying, my name is Dr. Zandman and up until six years ago I had a good life. Then my wife got pregnant and the baby, we learned, had spinal bifida. The chances of my daughter being born deformed, retarded, or dead were overwhelming and left us hopeless. I had heard of Adam Kane and his miracle cure for genetic disorders and I went to him for help. He managed to save my daughter and we had a healthy baby girl. Rachel was a normal child, happy, full of life, and inquisitive, there was nothing wrong with her until a year ago. She started to get sick. I tried to help her, I used all my medical knowledge, but before I could make any headway my wife snatched my daughter and ran to Kane with her. Kane and Mr. Kilmartin here took my family and hid them away…"

"Zandman…" Jesse chocked out as he pulled himself off the floor and leaned against the wall. "I remember you…"

Zandman turned to face the blond with a glare firmly on his face.

"Amber was scared to death for Rachel, and I saw with my own two eyes why. Genomex never did anything to me like what you did to her. A six year old girl, your own daughter and you tortured her! They're so far in the underground that you'll never get them out," Jesse hissed at the man, only to have the glare on his face turn into a mask of pain as Zandman activated the governor.

Zandman made his way up to Jesse and crouched down so that his mouth was even with his ear, "My daughter, as you, is a freak, an abomination. Adam Kane is to blame for that, and you are to blame for her escape. I can help her, I know I can fix her and you robbed me of that chance. I want Kane to feel like I do, I want him to feel the helplessness of losing someone. I've heard that you two are close, like father and son; I want him to feel what it's like to be a father who can't save his child…" With that Zandman backed away, leaving the governor on, an insane smirk on his face.

Shalimar who had been watching the exchange saw her chance and lunged at Zandman only to be stopped by the cattle prod striking the small of her back. Big, bad, and ugly held it in place until her was sure that the Feral was unconscious before turning his attention to his boss. Zandman stood transfixed on Jesse's now convulsing body, "Very well Mr. Rogers, wait for a minuet or two then deactivate the governor. I will get things prepared in the lab for Mr. Kilmartin."

* * *

"Dr. Franklin Zandman one of the youngest surgeons in the world, specializes in genetic disorders corrections. About a year ago, while you two and Shalimar were relocating some of the new mutants, his wife came to me for help. I had treated their daughter, Rachel, in the womb for spinal bifida, unfortunately though Rachel ended up having a mutation. She's molecular very similar to Jesse. Zandman had taken her from her mother and had been experimenting on her…by the time Amber got her away from him…she was six years old and she looked just like Jesse did the day we got him from the GSA…" Adam paused in his story, allowing the memories from a year ago to die in intensity. His two prodigies, seeing the hunted look on his face, said nothing.

"Jesse and I meet Amber and Rachel at a park; they were cold, scared and hungry. They'd been on the run for over a week before hearing about the underground. We got them back to Sanctuary. I wanted to examine Rachel, make sure she was ok, but she refused to go into the lab, I couldn't blame her. It was Jesse who convinced her that I wasn't going to hurt her…they spent the next two weeks here recovering. I spent most of the time with Amber, explaining to her what to expect and what Rachel was. Jesse taught Rachel a few breathing exercises and how to use her powers and control them then he took them into the under ground. They've been safely hidden from Zandman for a year; Jesse's made sure of it. He still visits them once a month, mostly to help Rachel control her growing powers."

There was a silence as Adam finished and the other two took in what they'd just learned. Somewhere during the story, Emma had taken up her position massaging Adam's back and radiating calm. Like she always did when she felt emotions waging.

"So this Zandman has them, for revenge and for leverage," Brennan asked?"

"He wants Amber and Rachel, but no matter what we can't let him have them. I made a promise to both of them; Jesse made a promise to them, that he would never lay another finger on them. We have to protect them," Adam said, almost pleadingly.

"You're right Adam," Emma assured, then fixed her gaze on Brennan, "Jesse knows where they are, if he gets Jesse to talk he'll find them. Right now we're in limbo here. There's nothing we can do until we get a clear signal. We now know that there are four priorities, two we can do noting for, but two we can help. Why don't you and I go and bring tem here?"

Brennan looked as if he wanted to argue, what could be more important then getting Shalimar and Jess back? Ten he thought about what Adam had said, and he thought about what Emma said, and what it would mean to Jesse.

"Where are they?"

* * *

Well, that's all she wrote for now. There should be another chap up very soon, but i want to get all my other stories updated first. Please read and enjoy, and if you want reviwe. 


	5. Locations

The directions Adam had given them were perfect and Emma had the distinct feeling that it was Jesse who had written them. It didn't matter though, what mattered was that they get the mother and daughter to safety.

Emma and Brennan waited in the shadows of the suburban neighborhood, watching the house for any signs of life. They had been there for the better part of an hour and evening was slowly approaching night. Next to her, Emma could feel Brennan growing agitated and she couldn't blame him. Waiting was hard enough, waiting while your friends needed you was impossible. Finally though, a blue mine coop pulled up into the driveway and two figures emerged.

Amber was a tall, leggy woman, with long brown hair and a curvy figure. She was dressed in casual work cloths and avidly listening to what her daughter was chattering on about. Rachel was a shorter version of her mother and dressed in a soccer uniform. Te seven year old had a book bag flung over her shoulder and stood by her mother to help carry in the evening's shopping. By looking at them you would never have guessed the suffering they had endured, but Emma could feel it hiding just under the surface.

"Brennan, stay here, let me approach them. It'll do us no good to scare them," Emma said calmly, not waiting for a replay as she walked deliberately to the pair. Brennan just shrugged and leaned back against the car.

Amber saw Emma coming. She watched the red head with her eyes, and cautiously pushed her daughter behind her while placing the groceries back in the car. Emma noted the unease and distrust of the mother and stopped a few feet away from the pair.

"Ms. Amber Watkins?" she asked, using the fake name that Jesse had given them. The woman made no sign of recognition, just kept herself between her daughter and the stranger. "Ms. Watkins, I'm Emma DeLouro from Mutant X. Adam Kane sent me. Your daughter and you are in danger. Your husband's taken Jesse hostage," Emma said calmly.

A slash of fear went throw Amber's eyes, and she pulled her daughter closer. "I don't believe you!" she said; fear lacing her voice, "Jesse was just here yesterday…"

"I know Ms. Watkins, but it's true…" Emma pleaded.

"I believe her mommy," Rachel said quietly, poking her head around to get a look at Emma. "Jess-Jess showed me a picture of his family when we were in the mountain. She was one of them. I believe her."

Emma gave a small of gratitude to the young mutant before turning her attention back to Amber.

"God, not again, please not again," Amber mumbled, shedding a few pity tears before pulling herself together. "Give us a minuet to get packed please. Just some cloths and things."

"Sure, Brennan and I will wait at the door," Emma said, gesturing for Brennan to join them.

"Everything will be alright Ma'am," he said as he approached. "We'll take care of you."

Amber smiled sadly as she picked up her daughter, "You guys always do."

* * *

Shalimar and Jesse sat quietly in their hell, just trying to let their bodies regain some sense of order. They had recently regain consciousness and were still fighting off the worse of their hangovers. They sat, huddled together, watching the sun go down on them.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Shalimar spoke. "Is your hand still bleeding?" she asked Jesse.

"Yeah," was his strained reply as he stared down at his mutilated limb.

"Good, 'cause I think I can get over my fear of blood."

Jesse gave her a weak smile and set about unwrapping his injury with shaky hands.

* * *

The ride back to Sanctuary was quite. Emma sat in back with Amber and Rachel sat up front with Brennan driving. Nobody in the car could pass as bright and cheery and it was slowly starting to get to Emma.

'I'm going to have to watch a lot of stupid fluffy romances and comedies when this was all through,' she thought to herself as home came into view.

Adam was waiting for the four arrivals in the garage and he smiled warmly at the mother and daughter as the climbed out. "Hello there ladies, it's been a while," he said giving both a hug. "Well look at you Rachel! You're almost as tall as I am now! Jesse said you had grown, I just didn't think it was this much."

Rachel blushed at the praise and again Emma was struck by how cute a kid she was. Back at the house she had changed into a pair of flower printed jeans and a pink t-shirt with hot pink chucks. The outfit screamed little girl with just a hint of tom-boy, and Emma found it all refreshing.

"Hi Mr. Adam," Rachel said in that innocent child voice, before stepping away from him to let her mother in.

"Hi Adam," Amber said returning the hug offered and then stepping back. "Is it true, has Frank taken Jesse?"

"I'm afraid so," Adam confirmed.

"Do you know if he's alright? Is he alive?"

"As far as we know. Why don't you and Rachel come on up to the kitchen, I'm sure you are both very hungry and Emma and I will fill you in. Brennan," Adam said, focusing his attention on the element, "will you go back to watching the monitors. Jesse has probably figured out away to contact us by now."

"Sure thing Adam," he said, eager to do something to help his missing team.

Together, the group made their way up into the hart of Sanctuary with Brennan splitting off to the computers.

Once they arrived in the kitchen, Emma set about heating up some dinner for the two guests and Adam recounted the day's events. The food was placed in front of the two and Rachel dug in readily, but Amber ignored the meal and focused on the topic at hand.

"So if Frank can get the information from Jesse he's going to come after us. Which means we're no longer safe,' Amber concluded.

"Right, which is why you're here, and I hope you'll remain here until we get Jesse and Shalimar back."

Amber sighed and rubbed her temples. "I'm sorry Adam…I'm so sorry. You've lost two of your children because of my problems…" she whispered. "I shouldn't have dragged you into this. Frank's a psychopath…"

"You're wrong Amber, you didn't drag us into to anything. Believe me, Jesse and I would have helped you no matter what. Anyone of my team would. This is not your fault…" Adam said quickly.

"None of us blame you. Least of all Jesse. Believe me, if I know Jesse, right now his top priority is keeping you two safe. Besides you've never meet Shalimar," Emma added, a twinkle in her eyes. "Imagine the most ticked off bear you can, and then add in the mama bear complex and you'll have our Shalimar. You add that pulse a molecular with an IQ that surpasses Einstein and I'll bet you anything that by this time tomorrow, your x will be begging us to take them off our hands."

Amber gave the red head a tired smile and shook her head. "I still feel partly responsible."

Emma nodded, "I know, and that's what makes you a good person."

The three adults sat in silence for awhile lost in thought. But a nagging was at the back of Emma's mind and she found herself looking around for what was amiss before settling on the empty spot.

"Where's Rachel?"

* * *

Rachel was a very bright seven year old, and despite all she had been through in her life already, she was a very out going and sweet child. Rarely had things ever seemed to get her upset, but this was one of those rarities.

Jesse had been her knight in shinnying armor many times. Always able to make her smile, make her feel safe and loved; next to her mother he was the most important person in her world. Se loved having Jesse coming to spend time with her and loved how he never pushed her to do anything. And now her friend was in danger and it was because of her.

Sadly she made her way through the halls, looking for the Coy Pound that Jesse had shown her while she was here last year. It had been her favorite spot and she sought it out now. But Sanctuary was a big place, with many twists and turns and the seven year old soon found herself lost.

With a sigh she turned around thinking to head back to the kitchen; only to find herself in the computer room where Brennan was.

"Um…excuse me…" she said softly, causing the element to jump.

"Rachel? What are you doing in here? You should be in the kitchen," Brennan said, slightly annoyed.

"I know…but they were talking about Jess-Jess and his friend Shalimar……"

Brennan saw the tears forming in the little girls eyes and felt a stab of pity for her, "Jess-Jess, huh? I've never heard anyone call him that before."

Rachel smiled slightly and nodded her head, "I didn't like Jesse and I thought Jess was to short…he calls me Ray-Ray and I call him Jess-Jess. You're Brennan right?"

"Yeah, and the other girl, the one with red hair is Emma, and you know Adam. There's five of us who live here in Sanctuary. Shalimar, who's like a cat, Jesse who's a molecular but you know that, Emma who can tell what you're feeling and me. I shot lighting from my hands. Adam's the one who takes care of us."

"Kind of like a mom?"

"Yeah, kind of like a mom. Adam said you were a lot like Jesse…"

"Yeah, I can walk through walls! It's so cool! I never get locked out of anything! And when my mom locks the keys in the car, I'm the one who gets them. I think she does it on purpose though, to get me to practice," Rachel exclaimed and Brennan couldn't help but laugh.

"Sounds like something Jesse would do…" he said them trailed off. There was a beeping noise coming from the speakers and on the computer screen, a red flashing light.


	6. Make A Stand

"What's that?" Rachel asked, coming over to the computer as Brennan typed in a few commands. Soon a zoomed in section of a map was displayed and a location clearly marked.

"Wait to go Jesse," Brennan mumbled as he ruffled Rachel's hair, turning to the girl he beamed and said, "That is where Jesse and Shalimar are."

* * *

A look of panic crossed Amber's and Adam's face as they looked around the kitchen for the small girl. Images of her falling through the floor or getting trapped between the walls racing through their minds. Emma couldn't help but smile at the pair.

"It's alright," Emma soothed, "I found her. She's with Brennan."

Amber looked at Emma questionably and Adam smiled, "Thank God," he breather and then noting the look on Amber's face went on to explain. "Emma can sense people's feelings and predict what they're doing or what they're going to do. Through extensive work she's been able to tell someone's location through…what do you call it? They're emotion wave?"

Emma smiled and nodded before speaking to Amber, "Right now Rachel feels safe and is very happy, her waves are strong and I can feel Brennan near her so I assume where ever he is, she is too."

Amber shock her head, "It's just all to amazing, this whole mutation thing. It's all too amazing…"

"Adam…" Brennan's voice interrupted the group.

"What is it Brennan?"

"First I think you'd like to know that Rachel is here with me…"

"Thank you, we guessed."

"And second, Jesse did it, we have a location."

Adam gave a sigh of relief and beamed at Emma, who he could see, was equally as relieved. "That's the best news I've heard all day. Alright, I want you and Emma out there ASAP."

* * *

Back in their quite hell, Shalimar and Jesse were huddled together as the coldness of the night settled in on them. They were preparing to spend the night, in what they hoped would be relative peace, when the door to their prison opened and two men walked in.

Shal didn't like the smell of them and instantly was on full alert, putting herself between Jesse and the new comers.

"Awe 'aint that cute? The little lady's protecting the baby…." One of them said, earning them a growl from Shal.

"Oh, she's a fiery one, isn't she…" the other joined in.

"Guess we know which one has the balls in this bunch…"

"Fuck off," Shal snapped and took a step forward. Behind her Jesse hissed and arched his back as his governor was activated.

"Now, now little lady. There'll be time enough for us to play, but right now we have to take the spineless baby with us. If you have any arguments, we can always persuade you other wise."

To make his pint he turned the power up a bit and Jesse cried out from behind her. Shal stood fast for a moment, but another cry from Jesse defeated her. She stepped reluctantly out of the way with one finally warning;

"When I get out of here, you better pray that I don't find you or your boss. Because I will kill you, and I will kill you slowly."


	7. Closer

Jesse was strapped to an operating table in the middle of the most sterile lab he had ever seen. The two men who had dragged him from his cell had first tossed him into a bathroom and barked he had five minuets o take a shower and do anything else before they got him. They had taken his dirty cloths, leaving him with only a scrub pants, then dragged him into this lab, strapped him down and left.

The lights were to bright, the straps to tight, the table to hard, and his hand was throbbing. Not to mention he had a head ach, his nerves were still fried from the governor, and he was freezing. All in all, Jesse was starting to get very cranky.

He had been left alone for several minuets when the door opened and in stepped Zandman. "I hope you weren't waiting to long," he said in an eerily cheery voice.

"No not long at all, in fact if you still need to do a few things you can come back latter. I'm quite fine here," Jesse snapped sarcastically.

Zandman smiled at Jesse, an evil and sick look that caused him to flinch. "Oh Mr. Kilmartin. I have plans for you. I'm going to carve that sarcasm right out of you."

"I'm not going to tell you anything about your wife or daughter," Jesse said firmly.

Zandman's smile grew, "You don't have to. I left Adam Kane your thumb. He'll turn to the one man he knows that can reattach it. I have men there waiting for him. And knowing Kane, he'll have already gotten my family to a new safe house, and probably won't leave them alone. All I have to do is follow him, and wait. When he takes my men to my family, they have orders to kill them all. In the meantime, since I hate waiting, I'm going to make you pay for taking my family away."

Jesse said nothing, he just started at the man in front of him. He was to afraid to even think.

* * *

Shalimar paced the cell, completely aggravated, frustrated, and worried. Jesse had been gone for two hours and she knew they were hurting him. She knew that, that bustard was torturing him. She just didn't know how to stop it. She didn't know how to help Jesse. She was borderline hopeless.

She glanced down at the two rings on her finger. One fit snugly, the other fit loosely and it's edges were crusted with blood. There was no way to tell if Jesse's theory had worked, no way to know. They hadn't been able to talk to anyone and no one had been able to talk to them. It was their only hope and they weren't even sure it was working. But it was all she had.

'Brennan and Emma will come. They'll find me and Jesse and free us. We'll get Jesse to Adam and Adam will fix him. Then I'll go and hunt down the bustard and his men and make them pay,' those were Shalimar's thoughts. That was her hope, all she had at the moment. And with each passing moment it was fading away to despair.

* * *

Emma and Brennan were rapidly approaching the signal. Their initial joy had given way to near frustration when they learned that the signal was to weak to give an exact location, but it was growing as they got closer. Their shared silent fear was that the signal would disappear on them before they could fully hone in on it. As a result they both sat dead still, holding their breath as the Helix moved steadily on.

Emma sat transfixed on the monitor in front of her, so when she first noticed the static words coming from the com system, she thought it was Brennan. "Did you say something?" she asked.

"No…" Brennan said, looking at her.

Emma frowned her brow and listened again. There came a few mumbled static words that she couldn't quite make out. "Did you hear that?" she asked Brennan, who's brow was also frowned.

"Yeah, sounded like the Com…"

Emma raised her ring to her mouth and began speaking, "Shalimar, Jesse, it's Emma. If you can hear me, Brennan and I are on our way. We're coming."

There was nothing at first then a hiss of static and….

"_Em….I….re…."_

Emma looked up at Brennan, her eyes glowing, "Shalimar, Jesse, can you hear me? Brennan and I are coming!"

"_What…say…?"_

"We're coming!"

"_Good…hurry…"_

* * *

Jamison only got elected to go talk to the Doctor because he had a stronger stomach then everyone else. Sure they were tough guys, sure they could handle murder and beating people into bloody pulp. But what the Doc did was just sick. The others owed him big for this.

He knocked on the lap door hesitantly. He wasn't afraid of the Doc's mood, usually when he had a 'patent' he was in a good mood. He just didn't want to know what was going on in there. It was sound proof and windowless for a reason.

The heavy door creaked open and the Doctor, lily white hands smeared with blood, stood in it's frame. A quick glance in told Jamison that he had been skinning the blond boy, he could see the bloody patches that had been removed hanging on a cloths line above the boy's head.

"Yes Jamison, what is it?" the Doctor asked.

Jamison managed to pull his eyes away from the skin back to the Doctor's, "Radio surveillance has picked up an unknown signal coming form in here. We've checked every room and every possible source but found nothing. What do you want us to do?"

Something flashed in the Doctor's eyes and he glanced over at Jesse, who was now moaning slightly, as if he was waking up. "Re-cheek everything. I'm going to have a talk with my patent. Report back."

"Understood sir," and with that Jamison scurried off, relieved to be getting far away from the Doctor and his patent.

* * *

Jesse came back to consciousness reluctantly. For the last hour Zandman had been slowly pealing skin off his sides and abdomen. "Making skin graphs," he called it. Jesse called it torture. But what's in a name?

Now his eyes focused on the man responsible for his newest hell and he groaned.

"There is an unaccounted for signal coming from my home," Zandman snapped, in a very 'father knows best' tone of voice. "We have cheeked, it is not one of us. It must be you or your friend."

"You say us…do you mean the men working for you, or the voices in your head?" Jesse asked.

Zandman backhanded him hard across the face, drawing blood from his lip. "You will do well to remember your place," he hissed. "Now, I know you don't have a device on you to cause a radio signal. But your friend might…should I send down my men and tell them to search her…a full body search?"

Jesse didn't need an explanation, he knew very well what Zandman was implying and it made his blood boil. "Anyone touched her and you'll pay," Jesse swore.

Zandman laughed, "That's very threatening coming from a bloody freak strapped down to a table. What do you plan to do? Glare me to death?"

Jesse's eye narrowed and his next words were forced between his teeth, "You lay one finger on her and I will kill you. I don't care if I have to become a ghost. I will see you dead."

It was Zandman's turn to flinch. The look in Jesse's face left no room for doubt that he meant every word, and it was slightly unnerving to see one of his 'patents' so unafraid of him. But the moment passed and he just smiled down at Jesse. "I'll send my men down to your friend in a little while. Right now though, you have my full attention."


	8. One Got, One to Get

Here ya go, a nice long chap to make up for my less the constent updateing.

Enjoy.

* * *

The Helix touched down gently and, more importantly, in complete stealth. They were about a half a mile form the compound that the com trace indicated Shalimar and Jesse were and moments away from rescuing their teammates, if Adam would only send them the damn blue prints.

"I'm trying Brennan,' He said exasperated, "But I can't find anything about the place. According to records there's nothing there."

"Oh that's rich, 'cause I'm looking right at it," Brennan snapped, the tension causing his precious control to slip.

"Alright boys, we're all a bit tense, but let's save it for the bad guys, and let Emma have her head space back, alright?" Emma intervened before any blood was spilt. There were murmurs of agreement from the two and Emma breathed a sigh of relief.

"You…don't ne…find…prints…" Shal's voice came crackling over the speaker. Ever since they had arrived the single had been getting weaker and they were hopping it wasn't a bad sign.

"Shal, repeat?" Emma said, coming to attention right away.

"I'll guide," was the reply, "I know…was awake…here…"

"You know where you are?" Emma asked and repeated it twice to make sure Shalimar understood.

"Yes, a subbasement. Go down two floors and take the first right. It's the only room in the hallway. Stairs lead to me, I don't know where Jesse is but I can trace his sent," Shalimar responded, adopting Emma's technique.

"Subbasement, two floors down, first right, only room, stairs. Got it Shal, we're on our way," Emma repeated.

"Hang on babe," Brennan added, "I promise we'll get Jesse out as soon as we get you."

"Remember, this guy is insane. If he has Jesse there's no telling what he's done, Jesse may not be able to walk out. Be prepared…" Adam added, though weather he was talking to his team or to himself wasn't clear.

* * *

If the room wasn't sound proof then Jesse's screams would have been echoing off of the subbasement where Shalimar was. As it were, though, the room was sound proof, but still the odd muffled scream did escape into the hall.

To have his skin removed had been painful; to have his leg removed was proving to be unbearable. The doctor had decided to 'operate' on Jesse while he was awake, and was no in the midst's of amputating Jesse's left leg. So far he had made only three incisions, one through the skin and two into the soft tissue, but between each incision he had made sure to 'irrigate' the incision well using rubbing alcohol and salt. Right now he was irrigating.

"What's the matter Mr. Kilmartin? Are you in pain?" Zadman snickered as Jesse withered on the table. "Now look, you've re-opened your skin graphs and they're bleeding again. You know that skinned areas on the body are more likely to be infected?" he continued on, taking great delight in Jesse's pain. "Oh yes, but don't worry, we won't let that happen." That said he poured the remained of the alcohol on the skinned area of Jesse's abdomen.

Another scream tore from his throat as the burning sensation threatened to send Him into oblivion.

"Oh don't worry about the burn, it only means that the area is being cleaned."

"Got to hell!" Jesse chocked out once he was able to breath again.

"My, oh my, such distain, such anger, where did it all come from?" Zadman 'teased' as he wiped a bloody hand through Jesse's hair. Jesse pulled his head away as soon as he felt Zadman's touch, earning his a slap and a hand clutching his throat, limiting his air.

"Where is your bravado now Mr. Kilmartin?" Zadman spat in his face, then leaned in close to Jesse so there was only inches between their faces. "You will do wise to remember that the longer I spend with you the less time I spend with your fiery vixen of a friend. So you will do wise not to try me, for I may grow tired and leave."

Jesse's eyes widened in understanding and he sent glares of helpless hate at the man. He stopped struggling to free himself from Zadman's grip and hissed at him. Zadman chuckled and before Jesse could think closed the distance between their mouths. He forced Jesse's lips apart and his tongue into Jesse's mouth.

The kiss was agressive and quick, but it had served it's purpose, completly confuseing Jesse so that he failed to notice the scalpel Zadman was about to impale his right had with. Jesse was still staring, horrified, at Zadman when the blade pierced his flesh and it took his mind a moment to remember to scream, but when it did, it did.

And Zadman just laughed.

* * *

"Did you hear something?" Emma asked Brennan as they made their way down the hall.

Brennan froze and turned his senses on high alert, if they weren't there already. After a moment he shock his head and said, "No nothing, why?"

"I thought I heard Jesse scream…" Emma said with a gulp, her eyes betraying her emotions.

Brennan's own eyes also betrayed his thoughts, and Emma saw something dark move behind them, "We won't be able to find Jesse until we get Shal. She'll be able to track his sent. Just pray he can hang in there, and if you can send him something…" Brennan said as calmly as he could.

Emma nodded, and the two went back on their way with Emma now broadcasting reassurance as best she could in the general direction she thought Jesse was in. They moved noiselessly down the hall, weary of anyone who might be in their way. They had already come across ten guys and had disposed of them as silently as possible. Each time holding their breath, praying that no one would notice the absence or the fact that the hallway was riddled with bodies, some of them smoking.

The door was there, just like Shal said, and of course it was dead bolted and locked with about five different key locks. And as always, the task of unlocking the door fell to Brennan, with Emma as look out. A quick study told him that it was nothing special and would be an challenge easily over come. It also told him something else…

"It has to be reinforced steel," Brennan said, a bit of bitter amusement in his voice.

"Why do you say that?" Emma asked glancing at the door from where she waited.

"There are dents formed from the inside out. Anything less then reinforced steel and there would be holes. Shalimar would never let a little thing like a door stand between her and Jesse after all."

Emma risked another, longer look, and sure enough there were dents. She shock her head and chanced a smile. There were two constants in the world that she knew of, bad people and Shal's devotion to her pack. This was just one more example of that, for after all she knew of no one else who had the power to dent this door.

"I'm in," Brennan whispered triumphal as he pulled the last lock out of the door and opened it wide enough to allow Emma to sneak through. He would resume her role as the watcher of backs while Emma calmed Shal enough so she wouldn't go tarring right after Jesse.

Emma squinted as her eyes adjusted to the dim light in the cell and she moved cautiously not wanting to startle anyone. "Shalimar," she called loud enough to be heard by the Feral.

"Here," came the equally soft reply.

"Brennan's up stairs, we've cleared a path. Why don't you say we find Jesse and get the hell out of Dodge?"

"Sounds good to me," Shal hissed as she appeared in front of the younger girl, "as long as I get to rip Zadman's head off his body."

Emma smiled and restrained herself from throwing her arms around her friend, "Deal, now let's get."

* * *

"We got her Adam, we're on our way to get Jesse now," Brennan's voice declared happily over the system.

Adam breathed a sigh of relief before a new sense of urgency filled his body. "How long have they been separated from each other?"

"About two, three hours," Shalimar's voice, sounding more animal then human, replied.

"Shal, hurry, Zadman's victims never last longer then four.

"Victims?" Emma asked, surprised.

"I did some digging, he's a suspect in five murder cases, all victims of torture, all mutilated, all matching Jesse's description. Hurry," Adam bided.

"Understood, we'll call you when we get him," Brennan replied and Adam could tell they were running.

"One more thing, I've sent a map to the Helix. When you get Jesse, follow those directions, that's where I'll be with Mark Chon."

"Got it, we're out," Brennan said again and then the link was cut.

Adam sighed, "Good luck," he said to no one and just started at the computer screen that showed the location of everyone but Jesse.

"Adam," came Amber's voice from behind him and he turned to face the woman.

"Yes Ma'am," Adam asked, forcing a smile to his mouth.

"Did I hear you say Mark Chon?" she asked walking over to him.

"Yes, Mark is an old friend and he's going to help Jesse," Adam answered.

"Then they have him?" Amber asked, relief clear in her voice.

"Almost, they have Shalimar and hell hath no furry like an angry Feral," Adam chuckled wistfully.

"Adam, I want to help Jesse. You know I'm a trauma surgeon and I've worked with Mark before many times on reattaching limbs and skin graphs," Amber said bluntly.

Adam nodded his head, thinking about her words carefully, "But that could be risky, taking you out there, who knows what Zadman has in place and what about Rachel?"

"We'll take her with us, with your team there she'll be safe. Besides she'd gotten very good at walking through walls," this time the wistful smile graced Amber's face.

Adam thought for a moment, studying the woman in front of him. A woman who risked everything for her daughter, who, unlike most of his mutant's parents, embraced the girl and loved her fully. A woman who thought she owed a debt and now saw a chance to repay it. A woman who had been beaten down by a man and now saw a way to get back at him. Besides, she was a talented surgeon in her own right and Jesse was going to need all the help they could get him.

"Alright, you get Rachel ready and I'll call Mark."


	9. Horror Room

Jesse was somewhere between hell and death. Zadman had just received a phone call and was talking happily away. Jesse watched him in a semi-detached way, his mind too fried to really care or understand what was happening. He could hear bits of conversation, but they didn't make any sense to him and he failed to see their importance.

"….That's good….follow….I'll be there…" there was a bit more, but Jesse had zoned out by then so he failed to notice when Zadman hung up. Zadman looked over at Jesse as soon as his conversation was done, a gloating smile in place but seeing the distant look in Jesse's eyes caused him to laugh.

"Are you still in there Mr. Kilmartin?' he called, taking hold of Jesse's chine and giving his head a shake. "Come on Kilmartin, this won't work if you pass out on me," he hissed, more venomously this time, all humor leaving his voice.

Jesse groaned and blinked a few times, reluctantly coming back to reality. "Why don't you go screw yourself…" he mumbled almost incoherently, causing Zadman to laugh again.

In a flash, he had taken hold of Jesse's throat and pulled the blond so their faces were with inches of each other. Jesse struggled in Zadman's grip, barely able to breath. "Why would I screw myself, when I could screw you?" Zadman reached to the scalpel and yanked it out of Jesse's hand where he had left it, causing Jesse to cry out. A chuckle escaped Zadman's lips as he raised the scalpel to his mouth, and then, making sure Jesse was watching, he licked the blade clean of blood.

"You taste almost sweet Mr. Kilmartin, it's a shame that I must leave you now. Oh but don't worry, I will be back. I'm far from through with you…" Zadman hissed before forcibly kissing Jesse again.

Jesse was prepared though, and bit down on Zadman's tongue when it entered his mouth. Zadman pulled back, blind rage flashing in his eyes. He slapped Jesse hard across his jaw line knocking the blond free of his grip. As Jesse laid stunned, Zadman took hold of an old fashioned surgical saw from a near by table and tore it through the wounds on Jesse's leg. Jesse let out a series of screams as the saw was dragged once…twice…three times in the wound, only stopping when it hit bone.

Again Zadman grabbed a handful of hair and yanked Jesse's head close to his face, "When I get back, you're leg comes off," he hissed sadistically before allowing Jesse's head to fall back to the table.

Jesse, though, had never heard the threat. He had passed out as soon as the saw stopped moving and was dead to the world.

* * *

Shalimar was on a rampage. At this point it didn't matter to her what or who was in her way. She wanted blood and was disappointed in the lack of security on the way, but only slightly. Her main goal was Jesse and with each step his sent was getting stronger and she knew she was getting closer. She could smell Jesse's sent, the sickly sent of his blood mixed with his terror and pain and she picked up speed.

Left, left, right, and another left. She was running faster now then Emma or Brennan had any hope of running. Down a long hallway and another maze of halls. She could hear Emma calling out for her to slow down, to wait, but there was a door in the way of Jesse's sent trail. A heavy, steel reinforced, locked door, as Shal found out when she rammed it. She hissed at it and tried again to force it open. By her fourth try Emma and Brennan had arrived and before she could get a fifth hit in, Brennan had pulled her away.

Shal growled and took a swing at him, but he easily dodged, expecting the resistance. "Shal, take it easy!" he barked hugging the enraged Feral tightly to his chest.

"Jesse's in there!" Shal yelled struggling to break free, "The damn door is in the way!"

"I know, but you'll dislocate your shoulder! Let me try, alright?" Brennan said, keeping his voice both calm and authoritarian to subdue the Feral. It worked, he felt Shal relax slightly and he released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Hurry…" she whimpered as Brennan released her, and the emotion in her voice left Brennan unable to look at her; least he promise and fail.

With a determined mind he set about looking over the door. It wasn't long before a grim smirk of confidence graced his lips; he had broken into cars tougher then this door. After one last quick check to make sure he hadn't missed anything, Brennan braced himself against the door and focused his power. "Stand back girls, I'm going to blow this off its hinges."

* * *

Adam, Amber and a very tired Rachel were piled together in Jesse's Mustang. Normally Adam preferred the Helix or his own Jag for traveling, but he had a feeling that Jesse would appreciate being in his 'baby' when they took him back to Sanctuary. Besides the Mustang was faster.

'When we get him back….more like if we get him back….we have no idea if he's still alive,' Adam thought grimly. 'All this, this 'favor', this rescue mission, all of it could be for nothing….'

"Mr. Adam," Rachel said quietly from the backseat.

Adam glanced behind him at her taking in the messy hair and sleepy eyes. They had spent ten minuets looking for Rachel before leaving, and found her asleep in Jesse's room. For some reason, the girl had an almost a psychic bond with Jesse and Adam suspected that the child knew how grim the entire situation was. 'Probably better then any of us…'

"Yes dear?" Adam responded.

"There's a car following us,' she said with all the bluntness of a child.

"It's just traffic Rachel, nothing to worry about," her mother reassured her, but Adam wasn't so sure.

He took a glance in his rearview mirror and started to pick up speed, just a little bit. The car behind them did the same. Adam switched lanes, so did the other car. Adam speed up again, the car did too. Now he was worried.

"Rachel, when did you first notice the car?"

"When we stopped by Mommy's work," the girl said bluntly again.

Adam sighed; he knew that had been a bad idea. Amber had insisted on getting some of her private instruments from her office at the Hope's Mercy Hospital. All three had gotten out to get the tools, meaning that all three had been exposed to anyone's eyes who cared to look. And if Zadman had figured out where Jesse and Shalimar liked to ride their bikes, he defiantly could figure out where Amber worked.

With a sigh of irritation, Adam pulled out a cell phone and made a call. "Hey Mark it's Adam…No, no, nothing's off, we're still coming. It's just; we're going to be a little late…."

* * *

It took Brennan two tries, but he finally succeeded in knocking the door off it's hinges. It made a loud thud sound as it crashed to the floor and dust sprayed everywhere, but Brennan wasn't really paying attention. His eyes were already scanning the room, using the excuse of catching his breath from keeping Shalimar out until he knew what they were facing. Though he was worried about Jesse, he was not willing to lose Shalimar because of blind feral rage an if the bad guys where in there he wanted to get first dibs.

Fortunately they weren't. Unfortunately Jesse was, and because of his insistence to protect Shalimar he got to see the molecular first, with out being able to prepare himself for the worse. And whatever the worse was, what he saw surpassed it. For a moment all he could do was stare; the bloody and beaten mass wasn't even recognizable to him.

"Brennan, move," Sal hissed, causing him to snap out of his daze, thus causing his mind to focus.

Jesse was strapped to a table, his chest bare and left leg exposed. There were patches of skinless areas, some of them three inches in size, dotting his sides and abdomen. His right hand was mutilated, that was clear as day. What also was clear as day was the saw stuck in his left leg. The skin that had been removed from Jesse had been hung in a neat row above his head and empty alcohol bottles were scattered about the floor. Luckily though, it looked like Jesse was unconscious; a fact that Brennan was very grateful for.

"Brennan, move," Shal hissed again, and this time she pushed him aside and entered the room. A cry of anguish escaped her when she got her first look at Jesse, and in the blink of an eye she was by his side. Instantly she started to fumble with the straps that had cut into Jesse's wrist and ankles, but her eyes were too teary for her to see clearly and if it wasn't for Emma moving her away from the table, she would have started to tare the leather.

The red headed mutant was doing her best to detach from everything around her. The moment Brennan had open the door she had gotten the strongest feelings of torment and helplessness she had ever felt form anyone person, let alone Jesse. That mixed with Shal's almost completely feral emotions and Brennan's cool, seething hatred and detached horror, she was well on her way to being overwhelmed. And that was before she had even seen Jesse. Seeing Jesse had an indescribable affect of grief and sorrow on her and all she could do was stare at him until Shal's cries had broken through her walls.

Brennan had moved up to un-strap Jesse, doing his best not to look at the wounds that riddled his body. Shalimar had taken up her normal position for when Jesse was hurt, crouched down by his ear, talking softly and running her hand through his hair to comfort him. And Emma moved to his leg so she could examine the wound there.

"What do you think?" Brennan asked softly, now finished with his task, coming beside her.

"It's deep, but the good news is that the main artery has been missed.

"How can you tell," he asked reluctantly looking at the wound.

Emma looked at Jesse's chest, which was reassuringly moveing up and down in a rhythmic pattern. "He's still alive," she answered and they fell into silence as she went back to examining his leg. Finally she stepped back and said, "we're going to have to pull the saw out or we may risk doing more damage when we move him,' Emma said.

"Won't it cause damage to pull it out," Shal asked with more aggression then she meant; there would be no more pain inflected on Jesse if she could help it.

"It might reopen the wound, cause it to start to bleed again," Emma admitted and then quickly added, "But Brennan can help with that. All he has to do is zap it."

"Can't we just wheel him out on the table?" Shalimar asked, almost begging.

Emma shock her head, eyes locked on Jesse's face. "It would slow us own, we have to carry him. Besides, the ground outside is rocky the wheels could never get over it."

Shalimar made a hiccup sound and went back to comforting Jesse, knowing Emma was right. Emma came up beside her and put a hand on her shoulder, but Shal didn't look up. Emma didn't expect her too. "Shal, Brennan will hold down his leg, but you're going to have to pull the saw out. I can't, I'm not strong enough. It has to come straight up or it'll cut farther into his leg, alright?"

Shal nodded looking up at Emma and asked, "what if it hurts him?"

Emma was prepared for this, "I'll take his pain," she assured. "I'll make sure he doesn't feel anything. But we have to hurry Shal, because the guards are on their way."


	10. Contact

"So what exactly am I doing?" Shal asked coming over to Jesse's leg and examining the wound. She had to bite her tongue to keep the bile from rushing up; the smell of blood and flesh was so strong.

Emma took position by Jesse's head and lightly touched his temples, preparing to enter his mind. "You're pulling the saw out without severing Jesse's leg then standing guard so Brennan and I can stabilize Jesse. And you have about three minuets to do it," she answered and then took a deep breath. Before Shalimar could say anything else, Emma was out of reach.

Shal looked at Brennan with hesitant eyes. He met her gaze and offered a shrug, "Pull straight up and don't jiggle it or drag it."

Shalimar took a determined breath as she braced herself for what was to come. Brennan took his position, holding Jesse's leg still and gave Shal an encouraging nod. With another breath, she pulled up as straight as she could and as hard as she could.

* * *

At the same time Shalimar started to pull the saw, Emma had reached Jesse's consciousness and was pleasantly surprised by what she found. Instead of a scared and timid 'Jesse' she was now standing in front of an alert and defensive one.

"Jesse, are you alright?" Emma asked as she looked around them. The mindscape Jesse had created was one of diamond like walls, emanating Jesse's powers. They were strong walls, and would be nearly impenetrable for any Panasonic, even Emma, if she hadn't been here before.

Jesse gave her a weak smile as he moved from the shadows of his fortress so she could see him. For all his strength, he didn't look good. "I knew it was you I felt come in. Hi Em," he said weakly, "You guys found me?"

"We found you Jess," Emma assured as a smile spread across her face.

Jesse let the relief those words offered overwhelm him for a second and he had to sit down. Emma was quickly by his side, supporting him, and it was her touch that brought him back to himself.

"Shalimar," he said, pulling away from her reassuring arms, "Did you find her? Have you seen her? Is she alright? Has he hurt her?"

"Slow down; slow down…take it easy. Shalimar's fine, highly pissed off and looking for blood, but fine. She and Brennan are out in the real world taking care of you…do you remember anything?"

Jesse looked distant for a moment then spoke, "How far back?"

"Take it from the bike trails," Emma answered.

"I remember the fight…and Zadman cutting…" here Jesse paused and looked down at his right hand. Emma followed his gaze and noted that the right thumb was still attached, though appeared to be 'phased.'

'Phantom limb, molecular style,' she thought before she said, "Adam got in touch with a Mark Chon who says he can reattach your thumb."

Jesse nodded, "Mark's a good guy." There was a pause as Jesse let Emma's news reassure him some what. "I don't really remember anything until the basement and Zadman making his grand entrance. I remember being dragged up to his lab, and I remember what he did…my leg…?" Jesse asked while doing his best to curl himself up into a ball, unable to look at Emma

Emma nodded, "It's still attached. That's what Shal and Brennan are taking care of now. A few stitches and your leg will be fine. Your torso might need a little more work, but you'll be ok."

Jesse gave her a smile of gratitude, and she returned the smile before continuing. "Jess, Brennan and I got Rachel and Amber to safety. They're with Adam now."

"Thank God…" Jesse breathed.

Emma gave him another smile and added, "But Jess, when we got to the lab Zadman was gone. Do you know where he is?"

Again Jesse got a distant look in his eyes as he ran through the events of the day in his head. He couldn't remember very much, his main focus had been not losing it while Zadman tortured him and he had stored everything that had happened to him in the back of his mind. Now though, now that he was safe and Zadman was gone he could look back on what happened.

At first nothing jumped out at him, then snatches of conversation started to drift across his mind.

"_You don't have to…turn to the one man…that can reattach it…I have men there waiting for him… All I have to do is follow him…to kill them all…That's good….follow….I'll be there…"_

Jesse's eyes grew wide and he started to shake, "Emma, Zadman's found them…he's found Rachel and Amber! He's going to kill them!"

Jesse's panic hit Emma so hard that she almost toppled over, "Easy Jess, easy, we'll warn them I promise. Right now though, my main focus is on you. Shal and Bren are almost done, and you have to wake up. You're going to be in a lot of pain, but we need you awake. Alright?"

Jesse took a deep breath and nodded.

"Good, give me your hand….."


	11. Blow Out

The first thing Emma heard was Jesse's scream. The first thing she realized was that she had grossly miscalculated the time it would take for Shalimar to pull the saw from his leg. Luckily though, Emma hadn't been to far off and by the time she and Jesse were fully back, Shal was done and Brennan had stopped the bleeding.

Shal, once she had finished her grizzly task, had moved to Jesse's side and instantly started to comfort her injured 'cub.' "It's ok, shhh…you're alright. You're safe now…"

Her voice, more then anything, worked to calm Jesse and soon the blond was able to focus past the pain. "Shal…" he hissed out through clenched teeth as he tried to steady his pulse, "You alright?"

"I'm fine, promise," she reassured him, "It's you we're worried about. We need to get going Jess, we need to move…are you up for it?"

"Hurts…" the blond whimpered.

"I know it does Jess…do you think that you can make it?" Shalimar repeated, sensing the other's tension.

Jesse's answer wasn't verbal, instead he took several deep breaths and forced himself to focus. It took a couple of seconds, but Jesse managed to mass the areas of his body that were most damaged. Shalimar took a deep breath as she watched her younger brother. She knew that Brennan and Emma were staring, stunned at this supposed new development of Jesse's powers, but she didn't have time to explain what Jesse had just done.

She helped Jesse up, and offered him support as he tested out his good leg, taking the opportunity to address Emma and Brennan, "You two are going to have to lead, Jesse can hold a semi-mass longer then a full mass, but we still have to move fast."

They seemed to understand and curved their curiosity until a more appropriate time. Brennan took point and prepared himself as Emma opened the door. Thankfully, there was no one in the immediate area, but that meant nothing. He could hear men approaching from up the hall and knew they were going to have a fight on their hands.

"Emma, you follow me out. Shalimar, Jess, wait thirty seconds then follow us out. Let's go."

* * *

Adam turned off the main road and headed for an diner that he knew about. The diner was an old mom and pop type place, with very few patrons at this time of night. It was a well lit area and a small parking lot that was in clear line of vision of anyone looking out the diner's huge windows, eliminating their stalkers chance of abducting them in the street with out being noticed. Inside, as Adam suspect were a good ten people plus the owners. It was as safe a place that he could think of, but then again he had very little time to think.

He parked as close to the diner as he could and then got out. Without question, Amber followed Adam and exited the car, then went to help her daughter out. The three made their way into the diner, acting like a typical family out for a dessert on a Friday night. Adam picked a booth near the restrooms and then singled for the only waitress to come over. They placed an order for ice-cream and coffee, then waited.

Sure enough, a few minuets latter the man who had been trailing them entered and took a table near the door. He too placed an order when the waitress asked and excepted a newspaper. He gave all the appearance of a late night traveler stopping into rest up before he continues on his way. But Adam knew better. He caught the guy every few minuets glancing up at them and taking in the surroundings.

Adam waited for the coffee and ice-cream to come before he made his move. Excusing himself, he headed for the bathroom. The bathroom was really the reason he had chosen this diner. It was a single person bathroom, with an average sized window and a lock on the door. Once he was sure no one was able to get in, he moved to the window and forced it open.

He looked around outside to make sure no one was watching, he hosted himself out of the bathroom and exited the diner. He carefully made his way around to the front of the diner and the parking lot. He made his way to the car that their stalker was driving and pulled a knife from his coat pocket. He made several punctures in the two back tires of the car and waited until he heard them whistling before he made his way back to the bathroom window.

He emerged from the bathroom and returned to the booth where Amber and Rachel were waiting.

"Everything alright Adam?" Amber asked, a little nervously.

"Yes, I was just taking care of a pest problem," he answered with a smile, then turned his attention to Rachel, "How's your Sunday?"


	12. Planning the Great Escape

They made it to the corner before they were met by their first oppositions. Three of Zandman's hired thugs stood blocking the hallway like a wall of muscle. They were huge, tall, and menacing but Emma made the first one quake like a duck and Brennan made the other two take a nap in the hall. And they went on until Shal called out;

"Hold up guys! Jesse needs to breath!"

And so it was true, the moleculer's skin was tinged blue and even as he rested his breathing was haggard. His blue eyes looked glazed and he was pale and sweaty. Brennan was worried that he was going to die right then and there. He felt Emma's hand on his shoulder and the warm reassurance that she was broadcasting for everyone's benefit. Brennan gave her a small smile of gratitude before crouching down by Shal who was supporting Jesse.

"Hey, how you doing?" Brennan asked Jess already knowing the answer and what Jesse was going to say.

"I'm fine," came the strained reply as Jesse took several deep breaths preparing to mass again.

"Don't strain yourself Jess, we got time," Shalimar reassured as she looked at Brennan for support.

"Yeah Jesse, we've got time," Brennan quickly agreed, though they all three knew they didn't.

Jesse gave them a smile before closing his eyes and allowing his mind to focus with in seconds the familiar glow crept over his skin.

* * *

Adam, Amber, and Rachel had just left the dinner and were now pulling out onto the highway. After a few minuets Adam looked in the review mirror and was relieved to see that they were the only one on the road. "Good we're in the clear," Adam said.

"We are?" Amber said looking out the back window.

"I slashed his tiers back at the dinner. Juvenile I know, but effective," Adam said with a smile as he heard Rachel laugh. "So, what do you say we help save Jesse?"

* * *

They had moved slowly through the halls, Brennan and Emma taking out the opposition and only stopping when Jesse needed to breath. As soon as they broke the surface Brennan had activated he Helix and now the jet was just feet away. Safety and freedom was just a few feet away. The only problem was there was a wall of men standing in front of it.

"Now what," Emma hissed as they stood in the shadows of the building, "we can hit a few of them but I know that half of them are mutants and aren't going to fall easily."

"We could broil them," Jesse suggested as he tried desperately to fight the new waves of pain that rocked his body. Several of his wounds had started to bleed again and it was clear to every one around him that Jesse was slowly slipping away.

"The Helix isn't close enough, besides that's just wrong," Brennan said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"What if I got around behind them?" Shalimar asked from her spot next to Jesse.

"You're too weak right now Shal," came the reply, and had it been from anyone but Jesse then there would have been one pissed of Feral, as it where though she subsided.

"Emma, couldn't you do a mass knock out or something?" Brennan asked, a bit desperate.

"I could, but you'll have to carry me to the Helix. I'm so tired as it is, and I'm not exactly sure how long it'll last if I'm out. And like I said, several are mutants they may break free or not even succumb.

There was a silence that fell on the group as each thought about their predicament and tried to come up with a plan. It was Jesse who finally spoke, "Emma, why don't you blast them and anyone who doesn't fall Brennan can get. Brennan can carry you to the Helix if you pass out and Shalimar can knock down anyone who gets up when it's over. As for me, I'll just try to move as fast as I can…"

"It's not the best plan," Brennan said with a sigh after a moment, "But it's the best we got. You ladies up for it?" Both Emma and Shalimar nodded and Brennan continued, "Alright, on the count of three…"

* * *

Zadman had never felt such excitement before. Soon his nightmare would be over, his wife and daughter would be back in his power and the two people who had taken them from him would be dead. Soon everything would be the way he wanted it. Soon….so soon that he could taste it…

_Ring._

"Zadman…what do you mean you lost them?!...I don't want to hear you're damn excuses, find them or you're head will be surgically removed from the rest of your body!"

Apparently it would take longer then he thought…


	13. The Great Escape

**The Great Escape**

For the first time in Mutant X history something was going right. Emma had sent out a shock wave of emotion, creating enough panic among the men that barred their escape that they started to fight themselves. Brennan and Shalimar, in return, had to do very little except for guide Emma and Jesse to the Helix. All in all, it was one of their better escapes.

"That was just about too easy," Brennan said as he took his seat behind the controls.

"Hush, you'll jinx it," Emma mumbled as she drifted off into nothingness. She had over extended herself and it was finally now too much for her.

"Take a break Em, Shal and I've got it from here," Brennan assured the red head, who needed no farther nudging before she was completely out of it. Once he was sure that Emma wouldn't be bothered, Brennan looked over to Shal and Jesse. The younger man was not looking good. His skin was pale, his wounds were bleeding sluggishly, and then there was his hand…

Shalimar was busy fussing about trying to make him comfortable, and as far as Brennan could tell it was all Jesse could do to keep silent. Finally after several minutes Shalimar was satisfied and took a seat next to Brennan in the co-pilot chair.

"How is he?" Brennan asked softly now turning his attention to getting the hell out of there.

"We need to get him to Adam, and fast."

* * *

Adam pulled up outside of a beautiful cabin tucked safely in the hillside not to far from where Shalimar and Jesse had been biking that day. The cabin belonged to Jesse, a birthday gift from his grandfather, and it was a perfect retreat for the members of Mutant X. Two storied with seven bedrooms and four full bath rooms and two half baths; it was a mansion in the wilderness.

"This was a birthday present?" Amber asked in disbelief as she carried a sleeping Rachel up the driveway listening to Adam explain how the cabin became Jesse's.

"That's what he says. Apparently when he escaped from Genomex, his grandfather felt that he needed a special birthday present to make up for the missed ones. I can't say that I can complain though, it's helped us out more then I can say," Adam said as he walked by a newly restored GTO classic judge, "Looks like Mark is here."

"I love that car," Amber said while wondering at the surrealism of the situation. Here she was, just shooting the breeze with Adam when Jesse and the rest of Adam's team were in danger.

She didn't have long to wonder at it though before the door to the cabin opened. "Adam, it's about time," said a tall, slender man with a bald head and clean shaved face. "Amber, fancy seeing you here, the good doctor drag you out of bed to?" he said cheerfully as he stepped aside to let the others in.

"No, I volunteered. Thanks," Amber responded and stepped past him. Inside the cabin, the décor was breath taking. It resembled a grown up tree house more then a cabin or hunting lodge. There were arching entrance ways, spiral staircases, and magnificent engravings. To her left she could see a game room complete with jute box and pool table. To her right, a sitting room with a brick fire place. Straight ahead were the kitchen and the dinning room, and the bed rooms;

"Are right up stairs," Adam said. Why don't you take Rachel up to one, any of the rooms up there is fine, and then meet Mark and me down in the basement, that's where the medical lab is. Besides being a retreat, the cabin also serves as a back up Sanctuary and safe house."

"Thanks," Amber said and headed up the stairs.

Once she had disappeared into one of the rooms, Adam turned to Mark and said, "Do you know what you're facing?"

"You said his thumb was cut off," Mark answered, "I pulled his DNA and started the cloning already. What else am I looking at Adam?"

Before Adam could answer, his com beeped to life;

"Adam, do you copy?"

"I'm here Brennan, what's up?"

"We got them, we're free. Where do we meet you?"

"The cabin. We're ready for you. How's Jess?"

"I'm fine…" came the strained reply.

"No you're not," Shalimar corrected, "Adam he's been skinned, and he's lost a lot of blood. Zandman nearly sawed his leg off too."

A shudder ran through Adam as he pictured his protégé's battered body, "Understood Shalimar. We're here; Amber and Rachel are safe, hurry home."


	14. Safety?

**Safety?**

_Brennan pushed the Helix to it's limits, but still despite everything, Jesse was dead on arrival….._

Just kidding….hehe….

Sorry about putting this story off for so long, it's just the closer I get to finishing one the less inspiration I have….my goal is to have this one finished in the next week or so.

Anyways, as always, thanks and enjoy.

Tye

* * *

Brennan pushed the helix to its' limits, but it didn't seem to be fast enough. He could hear the slight moans and whimpers coming from Jess, though the young man did his best to mute them. He could hear Shalimar's soft murmurs, and sense the urgency in her. As each second slipped painfully by, Brennan felt the desperation growing around him, that's why he was so thankful to see the cabin come into view.

"I see it Shal," he sad, the relief evident in his voice, "We're almost there."

"Hear that Jess?" the feral said sweetly to her baby brother. "We're almost there, we're almost to Adam. It's all going to be alright."

"It's hard to breath," Jesse said, only the words came out raspy and soft, making them nearly impossible to hear.

"I know Jesse, we're landing now…" Shal comforted while at the same time bracing him for landing as Brennan started their descent.

Though it seemed like a life time for Jesse, it wasn't long before the Helix was grounded and Adam was there asking him questions and examining him as best he could. It was all a blur to the blond as he tried to cope with Adam's poking and prodding. He could barely hear Adam when he told him to unmass, and even still it took him a moment to comprehend.

"Jesse, I need you to unmass," Adam repeated.

It was with great relief that the molecular relaxed his body and as a result, he started to black out. "Hey there Jess," Adam said as he noticed the young man's eyes fluttering, "You have to stay awake. Mark still needs to talk to you."

Jesse gave a weak nod and began the fight with his body to let him remain awake. It was fast becoming a losing battle as he felt himself slip farther and farther away. Every now and then the stretcher that he had been placed on would jar and send a spike of pain through his body causing him to cry out. But he was quickly succumbing to his injures and if Mutant X had any hope of saving him they'd have to move fast.

"Jesse, hey Jess, come on now son I need to ask some questions," a familiar voice broke through the growing fog in the moleculer's mind.

Blue eyes fluttered into focus as he looked up into the face of an old friend, "Mark…"

"Hey Jess, you're going to be alright, I'm going to see to that. But I need you to answer a few questions for me," the doctor ordered. "I need to know if he used a scalpel on your hand."

"No…serrated…" Jesse mumbled, again fighting to remain awake.

"Did he use a serrated on your leg too?" Mark asked.

"Saw…." Came the breathy answer.

"Alright, alright, one last question before you can sleep. Did he clean any of the wounds? Was he sterile?"

"Alcohol…" was the only reply before Jesse drifted beyond reach.

With a sigh, Mark looked up to the two other people in the room with him. Both Adam and Amber looked pale and disgusted with what they had just learned, ad he could only guess that he had a similar expression on his face. "Well, at least his chance for infection has been reduced slightly. First thing first, we need to get blood into him fast. He's going into shock and he's anemic. Before we do anything, we need to get his blood pressure up. After that, we have to stop the bleeding in his leg. Amber, do that you think you can create the skin graphs we're going to need?"

Amber tore her gaze from Jesse's still form to look up at Mark, "Do you have some of your cloning material left? So we don't have to do any more trauma to his body."

"Yes, that's a good idea, I do have some," Mark said with a tight smile.

"While you two are trying to stabilize Jesse, I'm going to check on Shalimar and Emma," Adam said. He knew the first time he laid eyes on Jesse that he wouldn't be able to detach himself enough to be of any good. The only way he knew he could help was by not helping, so reluctantly he excused himself.

Up stairs, in the kitchen, Adam found Shalimar and Brennan sitting at the table. The feral looked exhausted, worried, and stressed and Brennan, Adam could tell, was doing his best to keep her calm.

"How is he Adam?" Shalimar asked as soon as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Mark and Amber are getting ready to treat him," came the not so reassuring answer, "Where's Emma?"

"I carried her up to one of the rooms. She didn't get it Adam, just over extended herself. She's sleeping it off I guess you could say," answered Brennan, and then added for Shalimar's benefit, "Like you should be."

"I want to make sure Jesse's ok," was the stubborn reply.

Adam sighed and shook his head, "At least let me look you over Shalimar."

* * *

"What do you mean they're gone?...You idiots! You complete idiots! How could you be so stupid?! The freak couldn't even walk and you're telling me he got away?! You know what, I don't care. You better fix this or it'll be your head that I come after." 

Zadman ended the call then threw his cell phone across the room. Everything had seemingly fallen into place for him today. It had all been so perfect, so right. He would have his revenge and his family. Just like it should be. So how was it then that in the last three hours or so it could all go to hell?

"I will kill you Kane, you and that bastard freak of yours. You will pay…I just have to wait a little longer is all."


	15. Two Months Later

Two Months Later

Two months had passed since the ordeal, and Shalimar was doing well. It hadn't taken her long to recover, only a couple of days. Emma had also recovered fast and since the moment the two girls were able, they and Brennan had been searching for any sign of Zadman.

"It's like he fell of the face of the planet!" Shalimar hissed angrily one night as she watched Jesse sleep.

"We'll find him," was all Brennan could say. But it did little to help.

They were angry, all of them. It had been touch and go with Jesse since they rescued him and Shal, and they had nearly lost him several times. As Adam feared, there were complications. Though the cloned cells were accepted by Jesse's immune system and the limb seemingly started to re-spawn, there was an infection that almost cost Jesse his hand, let alone the thumb. His leg, though not severed, did suffer light nerve damage and would need therapy before he could fully use it again. Until then, he was on crutches. In addition, there was the strain that he had placed his powers under combined with exhaustion and the drugs that left him unconscious for several days. And even when he did wake up, it wasn't for long. It took him two weeks to be able to sit up by himself and another three weeks to walk.

Now, two months latter, he still didn't have full use of his hand and still found that he couldn't do much with out becoming exhausted. If it wasn't for Rachel as his nearly constant companion he would have been depressed or irritable, but as it were he could now play all the video games he liked.

After Jesse was well enough to move, Adam had convinced Amber to stay at Sanctuary for a while. It hadn't been easy, but Adam had made two good points; one, Jesse needs a doctor and while Adam was the one of the greatest minds of all time, he was not well versed in medical practice. Two, because Zadman was still out there she and Rachel were much better off at Sanctuary then out in the open. At least until Zadman was caught. So Rachel got to spend time with her adopted 'big brother,' and Jesse had someone to keep him from getting restless.

Then again, she wasn't the only one who became Jesse's constant companion. For awhile, Shalimar refused to let the younger man out of sight. As well as Emma, and even Brennan would cheek on him regularly. And of course there were the hourly updates on how he was feeling that Adam and Amber demanded. So it was on rare occasion that he found sometime solely to himself, and right now was such an occasion.

There was a kind of sun room to Sanctuary. It had Koi Pound for Emma to meditate by and Shalimar to sit and 'fish.' There was a spot for Brennan to read. A small garden like area with an observation deck, where you could look out onto the mountain and the out lining forest. And of course there was a baby grand piano, nestled safely off to one side just for Jess. That's where he sat now, haphazardly playing with the keys.

Shalimar stood in the entrance watching. She had no doubt he could sense her presence, but at the same time he knew she was waiting for permission to intrude. It was a well choreographed dance that the two had developed long ago and there never seemed to be a misstep. Right now though, she'd have to tread extremely carefully, for she could sense the growing restlessness and resent in her brother and it was quite possible for her to misstep.

"Don't stand there all day Shal. Holding still for that long will drive you crazy," Jesse said with a flat humor to his voice.

"Not if I'm hunting," she responded as she padded her way over to him.

"Are you?"

"Maybe….."

"Shhhh….be vaary, vaary kwa-it, I'm hunting Jesses," Jess said, mocking the cartoons.

Shalimar laughed as she took a seat next to him and watched his left hand tap out some silly nursery rhyme. She noticed his right had was conveniently hidden in his lap. "How you doing?" she asked, "We haven't gotten a chance to talk really."

"There hasn't been much to talk about," Jesse responded, switching the song.

"Let's talk about your hand," Shalimar said, as only she could.

Jesse stopped playing and looked at her, "It's still there. It feels wired. It hurts. Mark is coming in a week to look at it."

Shalimar sighed, "But the important thing is that it's still there. And it's getting better and soon you'll be back to playing _Phantom of the Opera _again, and writing complicated programs that nobody in the world can understand."

"Wouldn't that be nice?" Jesse said sarcastically.

"You don't think so?"

"I've learned not to get my hopes up," was the tired reply.

"I bet you diner," Shalimar said, smugly.

Jesse gave her a rueful smile and shook his head, "I'm lame, not stupid. You think I'm making a bet with a feral?"

"Yes, because even if you don't agree, I'm holding you to it," Shalimar answered innocently.

"Holding me to what? My own recovery dinner?"

"Exactly."

"That's just wrong," Jesse said, laughing, "making a guy pay for his own recovery dinner."

"You know, I think that's the first time I've heard you laugh recently. I mean, a good old Jesse laugh," Shalimar said, changing the mood.

Jesse sighed, "I'm not depressed Shal, not like you think. Give me a break, my thumb was sliced off and I nearly lost my leg, let alone my life. Give me a chance to get my thoughts together, please?"

"Jess, we're all worried about you, and don't say you're fine because we know you're not."

"You're right, I'm scared shitless. I'm in pain. I'm sick. I can't sleep because I 'm having nightmares. What else is new Shal? And the same old story always ends the same old way. I get over it."

"It's been two months…"

"And I've only been lucid for half of one."

Shalimar had to laugh at that. "Alright, alright. You've made your point. But promise me that if you don't get over it you'll let me know?"

"Always."

The two fell into a comfortable silence as the sun began to set. Shalimar watched Jesse's left hand dance along the key board and silently praying that his right hand would soon join it.

* * *

Zadman sat under the same sun set, watching the glowing orb as if it was the embodiment of all his ambitions. He had failed. He had been so close and failed. And he found his hope setting and himself falling into his night of despair. But as he thought about his little metaphor a sadistic smile came to his face; for after every night there was a new dawn……

* * *

Then end…..for now…..

Is Jesse going to be alright? Will Zadman win? Is there going to be more? I have no idea, give me a month and I'll tell you.


End file.
